Shinji of the White Lotus
by Ninj4Fox2020
Summary: When Shinji was left alone, he was found by someone, under them he became a dragon, now watch as the dragon spreads it's wings and sore as he fights a war with heaven, and gets revenge on those who wronged him. Sorry if this summary is bad.


_Hey there people, this is Ninj4Fox here coming to all with a surprise Evangelion Fanfic that I thought of, don't worry this one is not a yaoi, which I am still working on, this one is where Shinji has quite a backbone on this one, and a pretty huge one at that, this one came to me while I was playing a game of Yakuza 3 after facing a boss, an annoying one at that, some may know who I'm talking about, but you'll see that in the story, okay I probably start this by a POV, everyone already knows about the second impact and how Shinji was left behind by Gendo, so I won't start with that._

 _Anyway, Let get this started, I hope you all will enjoy this, Also Spirit Sage of Terca Lumeries is almost finished, so expect it soon._

 _I do not own Evangelion, if I did Shinji wouldn't be the wimp he is on the canon._

Shinji of the White Lotus

Chapter 1

Dragons Ascend and Angel Slayer

 **Shinji POV**

'It's been ten long years, ten years since my mother died, 10 years since that failure of a father Gendo left me behind to fend for myself, 10 years since I was taken in by the White lotus clan, I have to say that my life's went from complete shit, to good, to crazy, it's true when people say that life tends to pass by like a blur sometimes, funny how things turn out when you're take in by an elderly woman who is also a master of White Lotus Kung fu, and a former boss of the White Lotus Triad.

From an early age, I was trained to kill, to assassinate, after the second impact, the Yakuza and Triad ruled in certain parts of China and Japan, most of them exploited the people who survived, other helped the people rebuild and gave them a home, over the years the training I received would be put to the test when a few other Triad and Yakuza were looking to take over our territory, so there were a few gang wars that broke out, and I've killed more than m fare share, fortunately we managed to push them back and saved our home, it was through the war that allowed me to make a name for myself, The Dragon of the White Lotus, it was sue to this that I managed to rise through the rankings and finally became head of the White Lotus clan after the former head was killed right before the gang wars ended, and I was left to take over.

I was surprised that many of the other agreed to make me head despite my age, most said that it was my calm and collected nature that made them feel that I was the right candidate for the position.

There are many things that I may have lost while in the Triad, such as mu innocence, however I've gain so much more, Love, respect, and a Family, if it wasn't for Granny White, I probably would have been dead long ago, there's so much I owe the clan, and I plan on paying back my dept to them, by leading them, little did I know that my life was about to get more crazier.

 **End of POV**

Shinji was laying down in his king sized bed, on each side of him, were two women who looked no older than 18 years of age, they were both sleeping soundly, the brown haired boy sighed in contentment, he never thought having sex for the first time could be such a wild ride, the girls basically instructed him on how to please women and he was sure as hell thankful for it, exhausted he was finally starting to feel the fatigue from the nights activities, but sleep avoided him for some reason, he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that his life was about to change, decided to worry about it at a later time, he finally managed to get to sleep, unaware of what awaited him the next day.

 **A few days before, at NERV HQ**

Gendo Ikari was a man of patience, but there was always a limit to that patience, especially when it came to trying to track someone down, in a particular case, his only son Shinji Ikari, the man honestly didn't expect for the boy to simply disappear off the map after he had left him behind, he had called for his brother and sister in law to pick up the boy, however they never made it as they got into a car accident killing them both, this is where his plans began to go down the drain, he learned the hard way that plans didn't always go as he had wanted it to and now he had to find the third child and hopefully salvage his plans, he sat behind his desk, his hand were clasped together, his mind was going a mile a minute, he had come under pressure from the higher ups in SEELE when his son went missing, and their patience was wearing thing also he needed to find the boy and fast.

Suddenly the door to his office slid open to reveal and old man, his hair was gray and had many wrinkles along his face, in his hand was a large manilla folder.

"Gendo, you may want to look at this." The man said.

"What is it Kozo?" The man asked impassively.

Kozo simply oped the folder and brought out many pictures, and placed them in front of Gendo.

"These pictures were taken from the Satellite imagery, it was reported that some one resembling your son was seen in Tokyo one, the part of japan that was rebuilt last year but an unknown group." The man answered.

Gendo looked through the photo's and sure enough he recognized the boys face, his blue eyes, and brown hair, however he looked much different than he had first expected him to, the boy had a rather calm and collected look about his face that reminded him of himself, his body looked rather built, and his hair was long and tied in to a poly tail running down to the small of his back, his clothing was a traditional Cheongsam with a white lotus design on it.

"What is he doing there?" The NERV commander asked.

"Apparently he's currently living there, with whom we don't know." Kozo answered. Gendo smirked.

"Prepare a letter immediately, bring it to me before you send it." he said. Kozo nodded and walked out of the office.

'Finally, I will be with you again Yui, soon, very soon.' He thought to himself.

 **Back to present time, White Lotus clan HQ**

Shinji was in his personal Dojo sparing with two of his best men and friends, Liang Ting, and Hoshi Saejima, the White Lotus clan has a mixture of both Chinese and Japanese working for them due to a close alliance between the two clans of the White Lotus and the Dojima clan, it was due to this alliance that they managed to rebuild the city of Tokyo one and defend it from it's enemies.

The clashing of blades could be heard from the dojo as they decided to practice with weapons this day, Shinji used a Kwan Dao a bladed pole arm he took a personal liking to, Liang fought with a regular Tai Chi blade and Hoshi used a standard Katana, they were having a three way spar, the sound of metal hitting metal still went on until there was a knock at the door, the three stopped their match sweating heavily.

"Master Shinji, a letter has come for you, the sender of the letter is unknown." A man said from the other side of the door.

"Come on in." Shinji said, the door opened to show a man with a cheongsam uniform on, he walked inside and handed the latter to the brown haired boy.

Shinji looked it over before opening the letter and reading it's contents.

 _To Shinji Ikari_

 _Come to Tokyo 3_

 _Gendo Ikari_

Shinji stared at the letter for a few seconds before he smirked, the other two boys were curious of the letter.

"What is it boss?" Hoshi asked. Shinji chuckled darkly, which sent a chill down their spine, they knew that chuckle, it was a chuckle that he would give when there was a guarantee of pain to come afterward.

"It's seems that old dead beat father of mine as called for me." He answered. The three in the room suddenly felt sorry for the man, they knew of their bosses past and knew if his unparallelled hatred for the man who abandoned him all those years ago.

"Where do you have to go?" Liang asked.

"apparently to Tokyo 3" Shinji answered.

"Tokyo 3?, but isn't that where NERV is?" Liang asked

"I'm aware, but I'm pretty sure that were not even on their radar right now, so think it'll be fine" He said, he looked over the envelope again and found a picture of a beautiful purple haired woman who wore nothing more than a tank top shirt and short shorts. There was a small sentence written on the photo.

 _Meet me at the train station, also look at these._

There were arrows pointed to her breasts, Shinji smirked a little impressed by the woman's body and cleavage, Hoshi and Liang and the third clan member looked and whistled.

"Now that's nice." Liang said as her leered a little.

"You ain't kiddin." Hoshi added.

"That just makes things more interesting." Shinji said as he went to go prepare. "I'll be going tomorrow, you guys are going to have to hold down the fort until I get back."

"Yes Boss." The three said.

As Shinji made his way to his room, he ran into Granny White, apparently she had heard of the letter and wished him luck in confronting his father, the boy loved the elderly woman as she basically raised him, he promised her that he was going to return in one piece, he finally reached hit room and began to pack some extra clothing, weapons, and money, once done he went on with his day making sure business was taken care of before departing for Tokyo 3 tomorrow.

 **The Next Day**

Shinji rode on the train headed towards Tokyo 3, he had already said his good byes to the clan member and promised to return, he entrusted the clan to Granny White, Hoshi and Liang, he knew that the clan was in good hands, Liang had speed like nothing else while in a fight, and was a capable strategist, Hoshi was also moderately intelligent, but his strength was out of this world, and was as ferocious as a tiger, he knew that they would be safe.

His thoughts was cut short when he noticed that the train was slowing down, standing from his seat, he gathered his pack, and waited for the train to stop at the station, once it did, he stepped out into the open and found the city completely deserted.

"Hmm, place is a damn ghost town." He said to himself, finding it strange that the city didn't have more life in it, he suddenly sensed a presence near him and turned to find a cute blue haired girl standing in the middle of the street.

"Huh?, a girl" He said. He was about to yell out to her, but a loud crash caused him to stumble a bit, he looked around for a bit until he saw something that would remain burned into his memories for the rest of his days.

A large alien like creature that seemed to have a beak for a face was tearing through the whole city, VTOLs were flying around the the creature fire bullets and missiles at it, which did little damage to it, the monster retaliated and knocked quite a few of the aircraft's out of the air and into the ground below, Shinji simply looked at the resulting explosions with out blinking.

"Well that explains why the people are no where to be seen, and as much as I would like to continue watching this, I probably should get the shelter." He said to himself.

However just as he was about to start walking, a rather new and expensive sports car came speeding down the road, and stopped right in front of him at the curb, the passenger door open revealing the same woman who was in the picture.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" She asked rather urgently.

"I am." Shinji answered casually.

"Get in, we have to get out of here fast!" She said. Shinji complied and entered the car and shut the door, the car immediately sped off, the foot of the monster crushed the road on the position that they were on a moment later.

Shinji sighed in relief a little as he watched the destruction through the rear view mirror, he turned to the woman.

"So you must be Misato Katsuragi." He said. " You mind telling me what the hell that thing was?" He asked. Misato was a little surprised at how callous the boy was despite everything that happened just a few moments ago, she shrugged and decided to answer.

"It might seem crazy to you, but that thing is an angel." Misato answered. Shinji eyebrow quirked at the answer.

"Seriously, I mean I'm not really big on Christian Religion, but I've always heard that angels looked like a white robed human with wings, not this thing.

"Yeah, I kinda though the same thing too." Misato said.

"Okay, I'm even more glad that I'm a Buddhist." Shinji said. Misato chuckled.

"By what's going on right now, I really wouldn't blame you." She said. After they had gotten a good distance away, Misato stopped her car and got out, she got her binoculars out and scoped out the battle that was going on, she paled as she saw the VTOLS going into full retreat, and a Large bombing VTOL was headed towards the Angel.

"Shit, it's and N2 Mine!" She yelled as she quickly got back in the car. " Get Down!" She told Shinji as she covered his body, moments later a large explosion went off, the force of the explosion was so large that it caused the car to start flying down the road and tumbled a few times before coming to a stop in it's side.

"Are you okay?" Misato asked as she got up from the boy, Shinji nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. The exited the car and managed to push it back on to the wheels. Misato tried to start the car, however the battery seemed to be dead.

"Dammit!, I still had over 32 payments on this car!" She yelled in frustration.

Fortunately Shinji informed the woman of the auto parts shop, and managed to snag quite a few car batteries to power the car the rest of the way to NERV HQ, once there they took the car train into the base.

"So this is the Geo Front huh?" Shinji asked. "I must say it's pretty impressive." He said looking around.

"Do you have your id?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have it here." He said as he pulled out an identification card, the woman nodded and passed the boy a small booklet.

"you should read this." She said. Shinji nodded and began reading through it's contents, a few minutes later they reached the area and walked to find the command center, it didn't take long for the woman to get lost and started taking them in circles.

"Were lost aren't we?" Shinji asked looking at Misato blankly.

"Don't look at me like that, I still haven't remembered the lay out of the place." She said with a huff.

'Oh you are just a treat.' Shinji thought with a smirk. Fortunately for them they were saved by a rather beautiful blonde woman in a lab coat, Shinji could easily see that sit was dyed, she looked rather irritated.

"Misato…!, You realize that were short on time and man power?!" She asked. Misato looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry Ritsuko, I'm still remembering the layout of this place." She answered. The woman sighed and looked at Shinji.

"So this is the third Child?" She asked.

"Names Shinji Ikari, nice to meet you." The boy said. Ritsuko smiled.

"you know I'm surprised, I honestly thought that you would be like your father-" She stopped as she noticed the looked on Shinji's face, his blue eye's became cold, he looked more threatening than Gendo himself, she felt shills going up her spine as she looked into his eye's.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't compare me to that Bastard, thank you." Shinji said in a dead tone. Both women shivered as they heard his voice, they made a note not to make any comparisons between them in the future.

 **In the command center**

Gendo prepared to leave to meet up with his son, whom he predicted and planned for him to be weak and frail, despite his disappearance, he still believed him leaving the boy had broken him in the worst ways, he would be a boy that would do anything for his affection and love, like he had planned it.

"Take care of everything here, would you Kozo?"

The old man nodded as he watched Gendo leave the room. "Their first meeting in ten years, it should be interesting to see if the boy is as Gendo expects him to be." He said to himself, he smiled when he got a feeling that boy wouldn't.

He then turned his attention back to the angel which was on the move again. "Alright, everyone battle stations." He announced, which he got a yes sir from everyone.

The announcement got everyone in the base rather tense, including Ritsuko and Misato who were riding the elevator to the top along with Shinji who looked rather bored.

"Sounds like it's on the move again." The faux blonde said.

"Well lets just hope Unit 1 will activate." Misato responded back, Shinji looked a little confused by their conversation, but decided not to think too much about it.

Once they reached the top, Shinji noticed a boat waiting for them which they used to get to the other side of the dock, once there they entered a room that was pitch black.

"Would you ladies please turn the lights on, I like to see what I'm in." He said calmly.

The moment he said that the lights came on, and found himself facing a giant purple head, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Impressive, although it could use a change of color, purple seems a bit too much." He said with his usual callousness.

Ritsuko and Misato both couldn't believe how calm the boy acted, they were certain that the Eva would at least startle him a bit, but that apparently wasn't the case.

"What is this thing anyway?" The clan head asked. Ritsuko despite being irritated for the boy dissing her color idea, decided to answered.

"This is Mankind's ultimate fighting machine, a synthetic life form called the Evangelion unit 1, it's mankind's last hope." She answered.

"Hmm, terrible color and name." He said making Ritsuko even more angry. "So this is what that man has been working on?" He asked.

"Correct". A voice said. Shinji's eye's turned cold and dead once again as he remembered that voice, one that he never wanted to hear again, he turned around to face his father.

"It's been a while." The commander said, he took notice of his sons eye's and frowned, it was a t that moment that he knew that maybe thing didn't go as he had planned, he had some hope that the boy would be week willed, but looking in his eye's showed differently.

Shinji noticed the slight change in his fathers face and smirked. "Indeed it has." He said in a cold tone, so does Gendo Rokubugi want with me." He asked.

Everyone asked as they just watch the boy disrespect the commander in such a way, said commander glared at his son.

"That's Ikari…!" He hissed out.

"Oh dear, did I hit a soft spot?" Shinji asked mockingly. "The Ikari name belongs to my mother, in my eye's you've lost the right to lose that name when you abandoned my all those years ago." He responded coldly.

Gendo was hard pressed to not to shoot the boy where he stood, but kept his cool, he still needed the boy for his scenario to happen.

"Were moving out." He said. Surprising Misato.

"What?!, but we have no pilot, and Unit 0 is still in cyro stasis She exclaimed.

"That's why were going to use Unit 1." Gendo said.

"And who will be the pilot?" The Woman asked.

"Your standing next to him." Gendo answered. Misato eye's widened.

"You can be serious!, he has no training, he'll get killed!" She yelled.

"Theres no other way Misato, you know this." Ritsuko said. She turned her attention to Shinji.

"You must pilot the Eva, if you don't then humanity will be lost." She said in a tone that sounded like an order.

Shinji began to chuckle as he listened to everything that was going on, the chuckles started to turn into laughter, this seemed to anger Gendo a bit, the others were getting a bit worried, the boy spoke after he calmed down.

"So that's it, you call me here from my nice little home in Tokyo one, just so I can play in this little purple toy you have at your beck and call like a dog, just to save your sorry asses." He said as he laughed some more.

"That's shows just how much of a low life piece of trash you are, using people for you own means, and I refuse to used like some dog, if you didn't notice, I'm not some kid following you like a lost puppy craving for daddy's attention, and I have other better things to do than to play with your damn dolls, so please give me another reason for being here besides your so called use for me." Shinji spat.

"Fuyutsuki." Gendo said as he activated the intercom.

"Yes?" Fuyutsuki answered.

"Wake up Rei." He said coldly.

"Are you sure we can use her?" He Fuyutsuki asked concerned.

"She's not dead yet." Gendo answered with a hint of anger. Shinji narrowed his eye's not liking where this was going.

"Understood." Fuyutsuki said with no emotion.

Soon the doors opened as a stretcher was wheeled in with a heavily injured Rei lying on it. They stopped right in front of Shinji, he looked down at the bloody and bandaged girl as she struggled to get up, the brown haired teen scowled.

"Rei." Gendo called.

"Sir." Rei answered.

"The spare pilot is useless, you will have to fight it again."Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir." Rei said emotionless. This seemed to get Shinji to smirk.

"So this is your plan?, heh how very typical of you Gendo."He said. Suddenly the shook violently causing nearly everyone to panic.

"It sensed us here." Gendo said. The room shook again, this caused the stretcher Rei was lying on to tip over, acting fast, Shinji quickly grabbed hold of Rei saving her from falling and worsening her injuries, he looked down at the girl who was in pain and sighed.

'I guess I'll give it a shot, I may detest that bastard, but I detest a woman in pain even more.' He thought.

"He looked up as he heard the sound of a metal beam crashing through the roof, falling too fast for him the only thing he could think was.

"Oh Shit." He said as he watch the beam come down on them, suddenly the the Eva's hand broke free of it's restraints and blocked the beam from coming down on the two.

"Well now, this has gotten more interesting." Shinji said with a growing smirk.

Misato ignored the shouts coming from Ritsuko and the other maintenance crew, she walked to Shinji's side.

"Shinji it's time to face your father, it's time to face why you are here." She said sternly.

"Shinji just scoffed and looked at the woman, who said anything about facing him, I just came here to piss him off, to be honest I already made a life of my own away from here, so there's really no need for dead beats like him in my life anyway, so I suggest you don't try to guilt me into this, it's really unbecoming of you in my eye's anyway." Shinji stated. Misato looked Shinji in the eye's and found that he held no anger, no sadness, just a carefree smirk of lurking mischief, for some reason she had a feeling of why he truly was here, and what ever it was it wasn't going to end well for the commander.

She nodded. "Then will you pilot the Eva and defeat the Angel for us?" She asked.

"Now that's much better." He said as he used his foot to set the stretcher back up right, and placed Rei back on it. "Make sure she's taken care of, he said as he turned to the nurses, they nodded and left with the stretcher, he took one last look at Gendo and smirked.

"I must say that was a well played gamble, I wonder how many can you make before your luck runs out, we'll just have to see." He said amused.

Gendo for all intents and purposes simply ignored the boys words, the others however didn't like the tone he was using and felt that something was going to go down sooner or later down the line, when is the big question everyone was wondering.

"Lead the way." Shinji said turned back to Misato, The woman nodded and led the way towards the entry plug.

 **Minutes Later, Inside the entry plug**

Shinji sat down inside a strange looking plug, he had some rather strange clips in his hair.

Man this shit's a little freaky.' He thought, his eye's perked up as her heard something strange.

"Fill the plug." Ritsuko ordered.

"Filling the plug." Another voice said. Moments later a red liquid began to fill the plug, Shinji quirked an eye brow as he looked at it, it smelt coppery like blood.

"What the hell is this?" He asked. A image of Ritsuko showed inside of the plug.

"That is LCL, it will oxygenate with your blood directly once you taken it into your lungs, It helps you synchronize with the Eva.

Shinji shrugged and breathed in the liquid once his reached over his head, he found that he could breath rather easily.

"Now focus, remember that your thoughts control the Eva." Ritsuko ordered. Shinji nodded and exhaled and inter a meditative state.

The chatter of the scientists started again, he could distinctly hear the words of synchronization.

"The synchronization of the pilot is...This is unbelievable!, the Synchronization is at 98 percent!" A female Scientist said.

"That-That's impossible!" Ritsuko said as she checked the charts herself.

"Harmonics are normal, there are no disturbances."

Ritsuko calmed down. " Alright, lets proceed, we'll worry about his synchronization levels later.

"Launch the Eva!" Misato ordered.

Shinji felt the g force on him as it shot up like a rocket on the platform it was standing on, when it finally reached the top it stopped.

"Okay Shinji, just focus on walking for now." Ritsuko said over the speaker. Shinji nodded.

The Angel was a good distance away, it seemed like it didn't notice the Eva just yet, giving the Eva metal commands, it walked out to the destroyed buildings, he examined one of them and decided to test out the Eva's reaction time. Giving another mental command, the Eva hopped on it's foot for a few moments before raising it's leg and kicking a part of the building sending towards the angel.

The Angel heard a loud crash and turn to see what it was, only to get hit with a large chunk of a building hit it in the face, sending it flying back.

Everyone in the observation room, surprised by Shinji's action, and how easily he was able to control the Eva.

Shinji continued walking forward towards the angel that was getting up from the attack, once he was close enough he stopped and waited for the Angel to attack, the angel by this point got it's self to it's feet and tried to attack with it's sharp pistons.

Shinji quickly sidestepped the attack and grabbed the angels arm and hit it's elbow with his other hand breaking it's arm, causing it to yell in pain, Shinji then elbowed the angel in the face and followed up with a kick to it's chest cracking the core slightly and sending it back to the ground, the voice could be heard over the intercom.

"Shinji, aim for the red core within it's chest, that's the key to killing the angel." She said

"Gotcha." Shinji said. He rose his let up over his head and came down with in axe kick on the angels core, however the attacked was blocked by a shield.

"The hell?!" He exclaimed surprised, he quickly noticed the angel tried to grab hid foot and jumped back doing a few back flips to create some distance between them. Misato's voice came up again.

"That is the angels AT field, you will have to use your own in order to counter it. Use the progressive knife to pierce the core.

Shinji took notice of the Shoulder compartment of Eva opening to reveal the handle of a knife, he pulled the knife out and examined it.

"A knife, is that the best you all can do?, I was honestly expecting a sword, it's much more effective." He said as he took a battle stance with the knife, by then the angel had gotten back to it's feet, now angry and desperate, it tried to strike Shinji again, Shinji noticed it's desperation and took advantage of it, dodging the strikes, he spun around the angel, and slashing parts of it's at the same time, it looked like it was a graceful dance of death to everyone who watched, the angel in pain swung again only for Shinji to catch its hand and spun and stabbed the knife within it's core, let go of the angels hand and back away a little before coming in again and bashing his shoulder again the knife, pushing it all the way through the core, (He basically used a Tetsuzanko).

The angel flew back to the ground, it twitched a few times before it finally stopped and lying on the ground unmoving, in the observatory the scientist's checked the charts for any life from the angel, on to find none.

"The angel has been eliminated." A female voice said. The who room exploded with cheers and sighs of relief.

However some one didn't share their enthusiasm, Gendo Ikari sat at the desk gritting hit teeth in anger, this wasn't suppose to happen, he had expected the boy to choke up during battle forcing the Eva to go into berserker mode, he didn't expect him to have such a high synchronization or expert fighting skill, he now realized that Shinji's disappearance did more than just damage his scenario, it nearly destroyed it, he was going to have to find a way to get the boy under control and quickly or he was going to have SEELE ripping him a new one, and he would rather not deal with that right now.

Shinji exited the entry plug, a felt a little fatigued, but he was relatively okay, he checked his clothes and scowled as he found himself soaked in the LCL, Misato and Ritsuko both walked up to him smiling.

"That was amazing, where did you learn those moves.?" Misato asked. Shinji didn't like lying to women, but he couldn't tell them of the white lotus, Misato maybe, but the others at NERV was definitely not trust worthy, he decided to bend the truth a bit.

"I was taken in by an elderly couple, who were both martial arts grandmasters, they trained my for the majority of my life until last year when they passed away." He answered.

Misato looked a bit saddened as she heard that. "Sorry to bring it up." She said. Shinji just waved it off.

"It's okay, they went peacefully in their sleep, that made a little better, but yeah I was entrusted their home when they passed, so I still had a place to live." He stated. Misato smiled.

 **Hours later**

Misato and Shinji were taking the elevator back down, the woman decided to be Shinji's handler and guardian for the time being, the boy didn't seem to mind since he had grown to like her a little, (In this story he will have a bit of a taste for older women, just want to put that out there).

Shinji showered and changed his clothing into his favorite Cheongsam, not many payed much mind to it, others liked it and commented him about it, which he happily accepted, the two were now headed towards the parking area to get to Misato's car, unknown to them they were being watched by Gendo.

"So Shinji, how does it feel piloting the Eva?" Misato asked. Shinji shrugged.

"It's a little tiring, but it was pretty cool, get's you blood pumping, besides I at least managed to piss of the commander so, it was a another good thing for me." He said. Misato looked rather worried as she heard that.

"Uh about that, are you sure it's smart to piss him off like that?" She asked. Shinji just chuckled before turning serious.

"I really couldn't careless, to be honest I came here to do more than just to piss him off, I came here to point out and make it clear that he is no longer needed in my life, there is no need for people who simply abandons their child after the mother dies, sure it hurts, but instead of honoring her memory and raising me, he abandons me, that to me is a sigh of a truly weak willed person who can't seem to go on with their life with out the other, that is something that is not needed and is quite pathetic in my eye's." Shinji explained he stopped for a second before he continued.

"The only reason I decided to do this, I because I do not intend to have the world destroyed either, I have made many good friends, and I rather much live and enjoy my life, than to waste it away, there is no place for people in the world who can't move on and become stronger from their struggles, Gendo is one such person and I wanted him to know that." He finished.

Misato could only stare at the boy, no man right next to her, she couldn't help but respect him, just from pain and sorrow he experienced as a child made him more than just and angry teen who wanted to get back at his father, but a responsible young man that was able to put everything behind him and move on.

'And here I though he was just some spoiled kid, he could be really interesting to live with.' She thought.

Gendo sat in is office and listened to the conversation and was angry, not angry because of what Shinji had said, but angry due to the face that his plan were quickly crumbling, losing track of him seemed to have done more damage than he had though, he expected the boy to be broken by this, but he didn't not expect him to come back stronger with a rock solid mind, one thing he knew I that once some one is broken and then comes back stronger for it, it's impossible to do so again, and he was finding that Shinji was going to nearly impossible to control.

'This does not bode will for the scenario.' He thought. For the first time in a long time, he was lost on what to do. Fuyutsuki watch the video a smiled, he stood behind Gendo to make sure that the man didn't see it.

'You're son has become a fine young man Yui, there may be some hope yet.' He thought, as he though of how he could get the boys help to put a stop to SEELE and Gendo.

 _Well I have to admit, I think I did pretty well there, I kinda got this idea from playing Yakuza 3 and dealing with Lau Ka Long, dude was freaking annoying on hard mode in the game._

 _Anyway I wanted to have Shinji quite a bit more badass, but more of a calm and composed person, sure he may get angry, but probably won't go into a rage at most times, his skill and intelligence will probably put him ahead of Asuka on a wide margin since he will also be able to thing of a good strategy on the fly._

 _Also in the story I will have his secret affiliations slowly come to light as old enemies will find out where he is and will most likely come after him just to make things a bit complicated for him_

 _And finally I have an idea to make Shinji a teacher instead of a student at his school since his level is much more higher than theirs and he will have a huge problem with the curriculum, tell me if you think that this is a good idea._

 _Well I think that's all for now, expect Sage of Terca Lumeries to be posted soon, the reason why I haven't yet was because of work, so hopefully I'll have a little free time soon._

 _Until then, this is Ninj4Fox sighing off._

 _See Ya!_


End file.
